


Lovely Notes to You

by areum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baekyun was only mentioned, Kris only appeared via text message though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areum/pseuds/areum
Summary: In the midst of Kim Minseok's neat locker filled with binders and test papers, there's this wrinkled little pink paper placed on top his stuff.





	Lovely Notes to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically self-indulgent. I just want to write something lighthearted with no angst. I've been avalanched by angst this week.

 

 

**_Because at the end of a long day, I only wanna see you._ **

 

Kim Minseok will not lie to himself about the part where he doesn't feel creeped out by the message of this note inside his locker. He purses his lips, staying still while looking at this pink paper. The handwriting was messy and it took Minseok a few moments to read and understand it. Kim Minseok will not lie that he actually expected this. How can he not, though, when this person keeps sending him wrinkled little pink note chucked inside his locker. This has been going on for almost a month, and all the time, the sender wrote inspirational messages or just simply asking how Minseok is. Minseok's options are unlimited, though, as it could be anybody.

"Again?" He hears a familiar voice–Lu Han's–asking behind him and he felt said person's chin on his right shoulder. "What does it say? Can't even understand it!" 

Minseok shrugs only his left shoulder. He  _really_  has to go back to his dorm right now. He still has papers to work with and some presentation to do. He clenches his hand, crumpling the paper once again.

"No!" Lu Han bellows right beside his ear. His loud voice caught other people's attention but it seems like Lu Han doesn't care at all. His attention was towards Minseok's closed hand. "Don't just crumple it! That cost a tree, you squirrel! Stop wasting trees!"

Minseok did not want to argue with Lu Han about this, so he opens his palm for Lu Han to snatch the ball of pink paper out of his hands. 

"Inconsiderate little squirrel." Lu Han mumbles under his breath but his intention was for Minseok to hear. "Not even sparing the time to understand it."

Minseok rolls his eyes. He cannot believe this. "Lu Han, I have no time for this."

"Then let me keep it!" He pocketed the paper. "Jesus, Minseok. At least be considerate for the sender." 

Minseok does not have the energy and he definitely doesn't have the time to be arguing with Lu Han over a piece of paper sent by some anonymous stranger who has such confusing penmanship. So he just waves Lu Han goodbye and jogs his way towards his dorm to gather his materials. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Every day, I sprout up at the thought of you  
Small emotions start to bud_ **

 

"The penmanship got better and the presentation got neater as well," Lu Han nods beside him. "Nine point five out of ten."

Minseok just sighs. This is getting ridiculous. His confessor might mean no harm nor bad intentions but Minseok doesn't have the time nor interest in being in a relationship right now. Okay, maybe if his workload isn't the size of the Mt. Everest, maybe he'll sneak in a light relationship with someone but now is definitely not the time. 

 _Where was Yi Fan_ , Minseok wonders, searching for their other best friend. Minseok was left alone with Lu Han with no one to share Lu Han's attention. Minseok felt bad that Yi Fan had to stay at home for his family to take care of him because he was sick and he said that it was getting difficult to breathe. Yes, Yi fan can finally rest a little while from university, but he got sick when the workload was too much and there was just too much to do in so little time. Because of that, Yi Fan was stressing at home.

He shakes his head. Instead of crumpling the paper like he did the first time, he folds it and givs it to Lu Han. "You keep it, my bag is already full as it is." 

"What a change of heart." Lu Han chuckles, pulling in Minseok in his arms to give him a noogie. 

Minseok almost choked and struggled to escape Lu Han but this boy was powerful, no one should underestimate him.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Yi Fan texted Minseok, as expected.

**From: FanFantheChicken**

S _end notes._

Minseok, who just came out of the shower, scrunched his nose at Yi Fan's message. With a towel wrapped around his head, he sat down on his bed and typed a reply to him. 

**To: FanfantheChicken**

_Have you eaten?_

He received two texts in a row from him.\

**From: FanfantheChicken**

_Yes._

**From: FanfantheChicken**

_Can I please have notes._  

**To: FanfantheChicken**

_Did you sleep well?_  

**From: FanfantheChicken**

_MINSEOK PLEASE._  

Minseok's lips twitched. He can already imagine Yi Fan saying this, shaking him for notes.

**To: FanfantheChicken**

_No notes today. Just projects_.

**From: FanfantheChicken**

_You're lying. No notes, really?_

**To: FanfantheChicken**

_Just projects. Now leave me alone, you need to rest._

**From: FanfantheChicken**

_I can just feel your resentment and your love towards me from that one sentence._  

Minseok grinned. He thought that Yi Fan needed all the time to recover so he wouldn't stress any further, so he bade him farewell. Minseok removed the towel from his head and ruffled his hair. It was still wet. Minseok doesn't like sleeping with wet hair and doesn't like the idea of having his pillow being wet. He sighed, thinking that he should dry his hair. Opening the electric fan, he started to dry his hair. His roommate was now sleeping, so he couldn't use the blowdryer found in the bathroom. He heard his phone dinged. He checked, thinking it was a text from Yi Fan.                                                    

**From: (unknown number)**

_Jongdae-stop-being-annoying-and-ranting-about-your-gay-thoughts-at-night challenge failed by the one and only kim jongdae. LET ME SLEEP I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW._

Minseok didn't know why but the message made him laugh a little. Minseok was familiar with Kim Jongdae. At times, he would see him in the hallway being loud towards his other classmates. One time, Kim Jongdae was in the cafeteria and he was arguing with Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun, complaining that they should act civilized and not make other people awkward. There's this other time when Kim Jongdae tried playing soccer but his kicks were not precise and the ball ended up flying anywhere but the net. But still, Kim Jongdae was a nice kid. His locker was beside his own and he wasn't obnoxious at all. He would just take what was necessary and leave, not wasting any time at all.

* * *

 

 

**_Suddenly, deep inside of me, you started to grow  
Just looking at you is not enough_ **

 

"Minseok," Lu Han said, his chin now placed on his left shoulder. "The penmanship keeps getting better and better. Look!" Lu Han pointed a finger at the lower right of the small, pink paper. "There's a cute drawing of a cat! They're stepping up their game!"

 _Huh,_  Minseok thought.  _How cute._  

Lu Han leaned on the locker beside Minseok's, which was Kim Jongdae's. "C'mon, Minseok, you have to admit that the drawing of the cat is cute. Your--"

"Excuse me."

"Oh sorry." Lu Han apologized and moved away from the locker he was leaning on to. "Oh hello, Jongdae!"

Minseok's attention was now on Kim Jongdae. The latter slight bowed to them and muttered a greeting before he proceeded to open his locker. He tuned out what Lu Han was saying. Minseok really liked how Kim Jongdae was quiet whenever they meet. Sometimes, loud noises would annoy him to no end. Yes, Minseok was aware that Jongdae has a nice voice, but his voice was just so loud for his own liking. So Minseok was glad that when there are times when they meet, Jongdae was quiet and would quickly walk away. 

"What I should suggest is that you should at least reply back to your sweet confessor. I mean, come on, when they first sent in their first note, it was the least presentable thing I have ever seen and—you're not even listening! Kim Minseok is such an old grandpa who ogles at professor—"

Minseok, in a panic fright, slams his whole hand at Lu Han's whole face. He didn't even hear the rest but the minute heard the words 'ogle' and 'professor' in the same sentence, he knew what Lu Han was talking about. 

"You swine!" Minseok hisses. 

"Blah!" Lu Han swatted Minseok's hand away from his face. "Where'd you learn that word, huh? Bet you learned that form prof—hey where'd Jongdae go?"

They looked around. The kid was nowhere to be found. Minseok didn't expect any other thing, though. He was used to Jongdae leaving so soon. Here a minute later, gone the next second.

"You scared him away." Lu Han smacked Minseok on the arm. "You scared him away with your love towards professor Moon."

"I don't even  _like_  professor Moon." Minseok slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I cannot believe you are being irrational for you to think that I even think of professor Moon that way! Professor Moon has a  _wife_  and two children! That  _one_  time when I talked to you about--"

"Okay, okay, calm down, little squirrel," Lu Han wrapped an arm around Minseok's neck and started stroking his hair. He could have stroked his cheek but Lu Han will risk being in Minseok's bad side. "I'm just kidding."

* * *

 

"Minseok, for the love of God, slow down. There's only so little force my legs can exert!" 

Minseok was just a grumbling mess right now. His phone did not alarm him because it was out of power, which resulted in him being in a hurry and not eat anything. His uniform was not neat and his polo wasn't tucked in. Another thing that happened to him was some  _jerkwad_  spilled his drink all over his binder and his journal. Minseok could do nothing but stare at his damp notes in despair. The one who spilled it couldn't do anything but apologize to Minseok because of his clumsiness. Now as if that wasn't emotionally tormenting enough, his bag was  _gone_. Now Minseok was convinced that someone was screwing him over and playing a childish joke towards him because his bag was  _literally_  placed beside his feet. He tried asking his seatmates about this and their replies were nothing positive. Nothing that could reassure him that his bag was just in plain sight and in their area. 

Minseok's first instinct was to somehow go to his locker to see if there's any pink note with cheesy sentences on it. Maybe something bright could cheer him up.

"Why is there no pink letter in my locker?" His tone didn't sound like it was a question. It sounded dead and straight. 

Minseok just felt so dejected at the moment that he felt that the pink note could at least light him up a little with its little drawings and the cute message. But seeing that it wasn't there at all, the weight on his shoulder got heavier and he felt a whole lot worse. 

He felt a hand pat on his shoulder. "Cheer up, Minseok, you look even smaller than ever with you like this." Lu Han comforted but his words come through one ear out to the other one. 

Minseok shut his locker and turned on his heels, mumbling, "I'm hungry."

Lu Han watched Minseok leave, a thoughtful look on his face, a small pout on his lips. 

* * *

 "You're smiling."

Minseok raised an eyebrow at this. Stepped right out of his dorm this morning and this is what he hears. "Something wrong about it?"

"Just yesterday, you had thunderclouds over you." Lu Han said, wrapping an arm around Minseok in a friendly matter. "I told Yi Fan about this. Yi Fan was worried about you, visualizing you in a black robe and the scythe along with it."

Minseok just sighed with a small smile , despite being linked with the grim reaper by Yi Fan. He slung his bag over his precious bag over his shoulder. Turns out, his bag was just at the front door of their dorm. Though Minseok was convinced that what happened was complete witchery, he was glad that one thing turned out right yesterday. "I'm just, you know, prepared for our Lord and savior to take me away."

Lu Han frowned. "No Lord or savior can take away your life yet. You're too young!" 

Minseok stopped for a bit. "I want to check out my locker."

Lu Han forced him to keep walking. "That can wait! We have to get to class."

Minseok attempted to dig his heels to the ground. "Just a peak—"

"Patience is a virtue!"

Nothing pink was inside his locker. Minseok looked as if his whole body deflated. 

"Well that's sad," Lu Han grabbed his hand and started pulling him away from the locker. "Accompany me."

"To where?"

"The restroom, where else? I need to poop." Lu Han answered him with no shame. He is in no way ashamed about this because Lu Han always asked Minseok to come with him. He never felt comfortable when pooping alone, so who's the best person to call when that time comes? That's right, it's none other than Kim Minseok.

At first, Minseok complained endlessly whenever Lu Han had to ask him, saying that excreting waste is something private and should be done alone. Minseok keeps adding that he respects Lu Han's privacy and wants him to have his own time alone but Lu Han always retorts that he wants his privacy evaded  _only_  when he was pooping. 

But recently, Minseok doesn't complain anymore and just goes with Lu Han. That's why he carries tissues and wet wipes for his friend to use. 

"Hi, Jongdae! Hi, Park Chenyeol!" Lu Han quickly greets as he walks past them. Minseok's shoulder accidentally pushed against Chanyeol. Both muttered an apology but Lu Han kept pulling.

"Come on, Lu Han, his name is Chanyeol." Minseok informs him like he should know this. Maybe because Lu Han  _really_  has to go to the toilet now.

As the two seniors walk away, Jongdae grins at Chanyeol. "Hi, Chenyeol."

Chanyeol looked down at him. "I get to hit shoulders with him." He pointed at Jongdae with a taunting smile. "Not you." 

 

Whilst Lu Han was doing his business, he would talk with Minseok like he wasn't pooping at all. The door and the sides of the stall were barriers between the two of them. 

"I just think that when the time North Korea and South Korea  _finally_  worked out their conflicts and tension, it would be such a beautiful sight to take in. I just hope it's not forced--why is the water not working?"

Minseok scoffed a small laugh, trying not to bust out laughing at how Lu Han was passionately talking just a while ago. 

"Minseok, wipes?"

"You should really have your own set of wipes by now, Lu Han," Minseok said and started to look for it inside his bag. He took the package out, only to realize in horror that it has nothing inside it. "I think I ran out of wipes." 

There was a pause after Minseok said it. 

“Lu Han, you alive there?”

”You _think!?”_  Lu Han shrieked and Minseok was not sure what Lu Han was pertsining to: whether he’s alive or repeating what Minseok said in an alarmed manner.

 "I can get some tissues from the other stalls."

"I don't like using tissues anymore because your clean habits rubbed off of me!" Lu Han exclaims and Jongdae entered in just in time to hear Lu Han say, "I don't like that dry thing to rub my butt anymore!" 

Jongdae froze upon hearing that statement, staring at Lu Han's stall. Minseok rubbed his face, trying to keep in his laughter.

"Stupid, I meant I'll wet the tissue." Minseok explained, a hand on his face.

"I want wipes, Minseok,  _wipes_." Lu Han emphasized. 

Before Jongdae can go to a stall, Minseok grabs him by the arm. "Kim Jongdae, can I ask you a small favor?"

"Jongdae's there? Hi, Jongdae!" Lu Han happily greeted inside his stall and Minseok could just perfectly picture Lu Han waving inside the stall. "Hey, Jondae, do you have any wipes with you?"

"Ah, no, hyung, sorry," Jongdae bowed slightly even though Lu Han can't see it. Minseok slightly laughed at this. 

Once Lu Han quiets down, Minseok faced the boy again. "Listen, stay here until I come back, that all right with you? He really doesn't want to be left alone when he needs to, you know, crap. Just talk to him."

"Okay." He answered with a questioning tone, a small smile on his face. "I'm fine with that."

Minseok gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, kid." And Minseok was off to head to his locker.

The trip to his locker wasn't that far, to be honest. Minseok thought that it was useless for him to ask Jongdae a favor of staying with Lu Han. But it has been done now and the poor kid's left alone with Lu Han, so might as well take the wipes and just hurry back. 

He didn't expect that upon opening his locker, a pink note would fall out of it. Minseok felt his surge in excitement as the note falls on top of his shoe. He bent down to pick it up to read. 

 ** _Minseok-hyung, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a letter yesterday :(_**  
**_I also heard that you had a rough day yesterday. I hope you cheer up, hyung!_**  
**\- :3**

Minseok couldn't help the little smile forming on his lips. The little cat face just seemed so cute to him and he couldn't help but rub his face at this. Then his eyes went up to Jongdae's locker for a while. Speaking of Jongdae, when he smiled just a while ago, it resembled like a cat. No, actually, it always resembles a cat's mouth. Minseok didn't want to assume things at all, but it made sense how Jongdae would always be in a hurry whenever he's at his locker and why he was so quiet. 

Or, maybe it was someone who acted somewhat like a cat. But still, Minseok could just feel that Jongdae has something to do with the notes inside his locker.

Remembering that Lu Han was still in the restroom with that poor kid, Minseok kept the letter in his front pocket and grabbed the wipes. Returning back, he arrived just in time to hear Lu Han say, "Do you feel like Woodrow Wilson regretted what he did?"

The boy did not answer once Minseok arrived. The latter threw the pack of wipes over the air to shoot through Lu Han's stall. 

"Ow." He heard Lu Han grunted. "Minseok!"

"You have a test about  _Korean_  history." Minseok pointed out. "Hurry up."

"I don't wanna. I want to keep talking to JOngdae here." Lu Han countered. "Let's stay here for a little while, I'm too tired to stand because you took too long. Also, Jongdae listens to me, unlike you."

Minseok rolled his eyes at this. He looked at Jongdae and placed a finger on his lips, a mischievous look on his face. Minseok lightly stomped his feet to mimic footsteps and opened the door. He gestured Jongdae to do the same and he does. 

"Hey! Kim Minseok! Kim Jongdae!" They could hear him zipping up and that caused Minseok to keep in his laughter. 

The door burst open and Lu Han witnesses that both of them were still there. 

"Ha ha ha very funny." Lu Han rolls his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_The moment my hands touch you  
You bloom inside my heart_ **

 

Instantly, Minseok's mind recalls when he asked Jongdae a favor yesterday. Minseok's lips twitched a little.

He heard someone opening their locker beside him and without even looking up, Minseok knew that Jongdae was already at his locker. It couldn’t be anyone but Jongdae.

He lifted his head to stare at Jongdae who was getting something inside his locker and he was mumbling a song. Minseok closed his locker and leaned back on it, waiting for Jongae to close it while listening to him sing as well. Somehow, Minseok felt lighter and more relaxed. Maybe it’s his workload decreased and he felt so accomplished right now. Maybe that’s why he’s decided to be looser and just do what he wants to do. Maybe Jongdae was just singing and his voice is just so soothing and beautiful.

That was, until he heard this part.

“Suddenly, deep inside of me, you started to grow. Just looking at you is not enough. The moment my hands touch you. You bloom inside my heart.” He sang, foot lightly tapping along to the ground.

Minseok’s eyes widened at what he heard. Though it was mumbled, the lyrics were familiar and he knew them. Minseok’s smile just got bigger. He knew he was right: Jongdae was the one sending him these notes.

"So baby can I be your boyfriend, can I?" Jongdae's hand came to view and it was about to close the locker until--

"Yes, yes you can." Minseok didn't mean to blurt it out. Not yet.

The hand paused and Jongdae was silent behind the locker door. Minseok got concerned and leaned forward to check up on Jongdae, who just popped his head out behind the locker to stare at him with confused eyes. 

Both of them just stared at each other, waiting for something to happen and processing the situation that just happened.

“What?” He stuttered, shutting the locker door the same time. "How-what do you mean-I mean--"

"Breathe, Kim Jonhdae, calm down," Minseok put a hand in front, his voice soft and low. "You're not going anywhere."

Jongdae pursed his lips shut, his eyes looking everywhere but Minseok. He said nothing after, waiting. 

“The song you were singing,” Minseok started. “I like it. Is it done yet?”

Jongdae started to stutter and let out words that don’t make sense. Minseok was patient enough to not interrupt him.

“Do you like it?” Jongdae asked, gulping.

Minseok, getting the idea of Jongdae’s question, looks away from Jongdae, leaning back to his locker. "You were mumbling it. Couldn't hear that much," He redirected his gaze back to Jongdae and his lips twitched. "Mind serenading me, Kim Jongdae?" The way Jongdae's name sounded coming from Minseok made Jongdae cover his face. 

Not that far back from them, Lu Han and Chanyeol couldn't hear what they were saying, but the way Jongdae covered his face whilst Minseok was smiling at him made them high-fived each other.

* * *

 “Lu Han, give me back my phone.”

”No.”

”You have your own phone! Use it!” Minseok told him off.

Just a while ago, Minseok was in the middle of texting Jongdae until it was plucked out of his hands. He found Lu Han sitting on the ground, playing a game. 

Minseok scowled at him from his bed. “You had the audacity to come into _my_  room—”

“You don’t own this room.” Lu Han interrupted, his eyes focused on the game, tapping Minseok’s phone.

“—had the audacity to steal _my_ phone—”

”I had to delete some games because an app I have to use for my class took up most of my storage and I missed playing Flip." Lu Han explained to him. "No! I missed the picture!" 

Minseok's eyes twitched but refrained himself from talking back to Lu Han. He knew what Lu Han is going through right now, having his own laptop giving up on him when an important project is coming up and he can't even access the computer lab. Lu Han's own roommate can't let him borrow his own computer so Lu Han had to borrow Minseok's old laptop. They had to do essays and hands-on activities and Lu Han was kind of behind it, so Lu Han had to catch up.

Minseok fell back to his bed, waiting for Lu Han to finish playing. He could hear Lu Han yelping and screaming. Finally, Lu Han hit his fist on the carpeted floor in annoyance. "Jongdae texted you! I died!" 

Minseok blinked, sitting up on the bed. 

"You just named him 'Jongdae'? No hearts or anything? No cheesy nickname or anything? Just...'Jongdae'?"

"What'd he say?"

Lu Han lies down and reads Jongdae's text. Minseok waited for him to say anything, but Lu Han was not responding at all. He just kept staring at the phone with an unreadable expression. 

"Hey, Lu Han." Minseok called him, a frown etching his face. 

"September sixteen, six in the evening," Lu Han mumbled and Minseok had to strain his ears to catch what Lu Han was trying to say. "Just said that one day, both of you will have the same surname in front of an altar..."

The room became quiet, they could even hear the light footsteps outside the room. Lu Han had to sit up and near the phone to his eyes to make sure he properly read it, scratching the back of his ear. "Maybe I read it wrong...Maybe my Korean is getting worse these days."

 Minseok, who was just as bewildered as Lu Han, found it cute as well. He just laughed it off, laying down on the bed and cover his face, quiet laughter escaping his mouth. 

"I almost reach my high score, died later on, for this?" Lu Han blurted in disbelief. 

There was a knock on the door and Lu Han stood up almost too quickly to open the door.

"Hyung—"

"Is your surname not Kim?" Lu Han asked a sweaty Jongdae the moment he saw him and Minseok laughed even more about the fact that Lu Han sounded so genuinely confused. 

"Wait—"

"Are you not feeling well?" Lu Han placed a hand on Jongdae's forehead. "Has university taken its toll on you now? You can rest, you know, no need to strain your mental health."

Jongdae panted, hair wet and his hair was plastered on his forehead. "Hyung —"

Lu Han wrapped an arm around Jongdae's shoulders and coaxed him inside. "Come, Kim Jongdae-if that's even your real name, elaborate further." He lightly pushed Jongdae's shoulder down, making him sit on the bed between Minseok's feet. "Rest, sit.

Minseok said nothing through all of this. This was cute, one of his best friends, his boyfriend, and himself in one room, with his week going well. 

Minseok could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written something, I felt I've gotten rusty. Feedback is appreciated, thank you!


End file.
